


Friends come in shitty coffee shops

by ScarSacrifices



Series: Peter and his Lesbians [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Sugar Daddy, everyone is rich except for stiles, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: Stiles, Peter, and their two lesbian friends dick around in a coffee shop for 1,000+ words. its cute tho I swear.this is apart of a series and won't make much sense if you do not read the previous parts first





	Friends come in shitty coffee shops

Hey guys, sorry I’m late,” Stiles said to the table hidden away in the back of his favourite coffee shop. He slid his bag onto the floor and sat down next to Peter- probably closer then he needed to but he was honestly too tired to care. “Did I miss anything important?”

 

“Oh just Ali ranting about some white asshole who wants to buy into our company,” Kalzara said fake annoyance in her voice that was betrayed by how she squeezed Alimah’s hand.

 

“He’s just so, so-” she struggled to find a word.

 

“Bigoted?” Peter guessed.

 

“Exactly! He wants to buy into our company and he didn’t even know that me and Zara were married! He assumed Zara was a secretary and when I brought up his  anti-semetic tweets he barely blinked an eye! I just don’t understand how someone can be that ignorant and rude and still wonder why I treated him so coldly.”

 

Zara smiled and leaned in close to Stiles, “nothing about the way she spoke to that man was cold.” she whispered. 

 

“So what if I used a few choice words.” 

 

Zara laughed, “baby, you chewed him out. I think he thought you were going to go to his house and blow him up by the end of your spiel.”

 

Ali fixed her hijab and frowned, “he would think that.” she muttered darkly.

 

Peter rolled his eyes fondly and turned towards Stiles, “so why were you late?” he asked the boy.

 

“Oh! Scott called me when I was about to leave the apartment, he went on and on about some monster that has been terrorizing the town. I asked if he had talked to Derek, or Lydia, or anyone besides Deaton really and he admitted that he hadn’t even thought about consulting anyone else. After that he chattered on about Kira for about ten minutes before I told him I needed to go.”

 

“Kira?” Kalzara asked.

 

“Oh, Kira is a Kitsune and is dating Scott. He kinda starts looking like an actual puppy when he talks about her and kinda gets lost in thought. Its cute most of the time.”

 

“What's she like? You’ve told me about Scott but not Kira,” Alimah said.

 

“Oh she's like walking sunshine. She’s nice to everybody and it’s basically impossible not to like her. You guys would get along great!” Stiles had brightened considerably when talking about Kira and he was smiling.

 

“When can we meet her?” Ali asked.

 

“I-” Stiles glanced at Peter and then how close they were sitting and blushed, “-you probably won’t meet. She lives in Beacon Hills with the rest of the pack.”

 

“Won’t they come visit?”

 

“Uh,” Stiles looked at Peter pleadingly. He didn’t want to admit how much he missed his old friends and how much it hurt that they haven’t visited yet, not to mention what would happen if they smelled Peter all over him, the assumptions they would jump to. Thinking of him and Peter together. Him and Peter having sex. Him and Peter fucking roughly on Peter’s huge and comfortable bed and- stop it Stiles!

 

“Stiles’ pack is very busy, and me and his pack don’t exactly have the cleanest of backgrounds.” he said vaguely.

 

Zara narrowed her eyes and glanced between the two of them, “Peter are you hiding something from me?” she asked.

 

“Why would you think that darling?” he asked, fighting a smirk off his lips.

 

“I’ll find out.” she declared.

 

“Find out what?” Peter feigned ignorance but the smirk was growing.

 

Zara groaned her frustration and Ali took her hand. This was a game that Peter and Kalzara had been playing as long as they have known each other. Whenever Peter wanted her to know something about him or his past he would drop a single hint. He would never directly tell her, no that would spoil the fun wouldn’t it? No, she would be forced to follow the breadcrumbs that Peter would leave if she wanted to know anything about him. It was his way of sharing without actually having to talk about his feelings and emotions. Some people would think this practice strange but it worked for the two of them and always have and most likely always will.

 

“I could just ask Stiles?” she said.

 

“Stiles won’t tell you.” Peter said smugly.

 

Zara narrowed her eyes and looked right at Stiles, “I’ll give you 5,000 dollars.”

 

“That's cheating!” Peter said far too loudly. 

 

Stiles gaped at how flippently the woman was offering that amount of money and did some quick math in his head if it would be worth alienating Peter for awhile until he got over it. Financially it would be okay but Stiles would miss his wolf terribly so perhaps it wouldn’t be the best choice.

 

“Stiles, you wouldn’t do that to me would you?” Peter asked, he sounded whiney and sarcastic, as if he didn’t care what Stiles did either way but he could see the slight fear in his eyes. 

 

Stiles was aware of how fiercely loyal Peter was. When he cared about somebody he went all in, there was only black and white with Peter, the only thing grey about the man was his morals. Stiles knew how seriously Peter took betrayals, even little playful ones such as this. 

 

“I would never betray you Peter, no matter what.” 

 

The wolf smiled and suck his tongue out at Zara who simply laughed and blew a raspberry in response. 

 

“You are the most childish rich people I’ve ever met. Aren’t you all supposed to be hoity toity and never dare to stoop as low as us commoners?” Stiles teased.

 

“What I life I would live!” Ali declared, “if going off your definition of a rich person. I do whatever I want! As long as it works for the opinions of a ‘commoner’” she giggled.

 

“He's no commoner!” Kalzara said. 

 

“I’m not? I wish someone would’ve told me.” Stiles jokes.

 

“Once you started hanging with us you lost your peasant title. Once Kady started hanging out with Regina gone was the social outcast title and in was the top bitch in the school.”

 

“I’m Kady?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Does that make Peter Regina?” he asked stifling laughter at the thought. 

 

“Boo you whore” Peter remarked.

 

Stiles clapped his hands together, “you’ve seen Mean Girls?!”   
  


“Of course I’ve seen Mean Girls,” he said as if the Zombie Wolf himself watching such a film was obvious.

 

“If I’m Kady and your Regina, does that make Zara Gretchen and Ali Karen?”

 

“Why am I Gretchen?” Kalzara asked.

 

“Because your hair hair is full of secrets, that's why its so big.” he gestured to Zara’s frankly huge afro. 

 

She scoffed and batted him on the head laughing. 

 

“Are you saying all Muslims are dumb?” Ali asked, eyes looking shocked and hurt. 

 

“What?! Of course not!” Stiles gasped why would you think that?”

 

“Of course he doesn't think all Muslims are dumb honey,” Zara said placating, “just you.” 

 

Ali howled with laughter, when it finally died down she spoke around chuckles, “I’m kidding. Are all white people this defensive?” she asked tilting her head. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “of course not love, just those who grew up in small town Beacon Hills.”

 

“Hey!” Stiles protested as they all laughed. 

 

Peter set his arm tightly around Stiles’ shoulder and held him close to his side. “Do not worry dear heart. We are all friends here. “

 

Stiles looked around at the laughing group of friends and smiled. It was nice to laugh with people, he hadn’t realized how much he missed having friends until now. He felt a pang thinking about Scott and the pack. It was lonely before he found Peter again, he loved the feeling he felt now surrounded by people who actually liked him and wanted to hear what he had to say. Who liked and hung out with him, not because they had to or needed him, but because they thought he was nice to hang around. He hadn’t felt that in awhile. 

 

He found himself fearing what would happen if the emotions in his chest in regards to Peter kept growing. What would happen if the small crush he was harboring became something more and how on earth he would explain it to Peter. The words that the older wolf had said when he proposed this arrangement still rang in his head but that didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified to do something about them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda in love with this squad I'm not going to lie. I was going to make this angsty and further the plot but honestly my soul needed Stiles and his friends dicking around in a coffee shop for awhile.


End file.
